


One Way Alex Makes Money

by Unpolished_Artist



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Prostitution, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpolished_Artist/pseuds/Unpolished_Artist
Summary: This has child prostitution! Warning!!This does not contain sex, but it strongly implies child prostitution!





	One Way Alex Makes Money

Daniel, Sans, Papyrus and Tella where doing some grocery shopping at Walmart. But it was kind of hard to keep Daniel and Tella on track. They keep wanting to go clothes shopping for Alex instead. ALEX DOESN’T WANT YOU TO CHOOSE HER CLOTHES, SHE SHOPS FOR HERSELF! And she’s not even with you, you can’t get her to try them on to make sure they fit. Luckily Pap has been good at getting those two focused again.

The whole time they’re shopping Daniel can’t shut up about how he thinks he should buy Alex some junk food. Usually he’d be against it, like Sans is, but Alex has been getting kinda...skinny lately…  
Tella decides to offer a different solution.

“How about instead of just letting her have junk food, we bribe her with a new toy instead? And if she eats all of her food for a whole week, she gets the toy?”  
“Weeell...she’s not really...into many toys. She rarely ever asks for any.”  
“Well Pap is close to her! Hey Pap, want to help me pick something to bribe her with? You should know some things she likes, right?”

“Sure. I know she’s interested in princess movies. Uh...not for the reason MOST little girls are, but, uh, still. Maybe we can find something princess themed?”  
“Heck yeah! But...what exactly do we get her? I know she doesn’t really play with the dolls in her room, so dolls are kinda…”  
“Maybe we could find her a little princess themed diary with matching pencils or something? I dunno, she writes and draws a lot, that’s pretty much all I got when it comes to cheap stuff.”  
“Worth a shot!”

Tella speed walks towards the kids’ areas. Pap follows slowly and lazily. She gets faaar ahead of him. Her speed walking is more like...slow running. Seriously, that girl is in amazing shape, how does she do it?!

By the time he catches up Tella seems to be spying on someone in one of the toy aisles. Pap is about to ask what’s up, but she shushes him and makes him get close to her so they can try to stay out of sight. And he quickly sees what the problem is…

Alex is with some man. About...35-ish? He’s talking to a woman about the same age, but they obviously didn’t come together. Her basket has some toys and birthday supplies in it. The man doesn’t have anything, but Alex is actually acting like a kid, clinging to the guy and pointing excitedly at toys saying things like ‘can we get that? What about that? Or that?’ She’s acting like he’s her dad.

“She seems to really like you.”  
“Yeah! He’s the best uncle EVERRR!”

Uncle?! But-no?! Daniel only has that creepy brother. Unless this dude is from her Mom’s side?

“You know, my kids would really love some new friends. How about your bring her over? We can set up a little play date.”  
“Wouldn’t your husband be annoyed if a single man came to your house?”  
“Uhg. What husband? I left that loser, he was a jerk.”  
“Oh really? Well he missed out.”

You liar, you knew. You saw that she didn’t have a ring on her finger.

“Well, I rarely ever get to visit her, so it’ll be awhile until we can set up that play date. Maybe you should...give me your number? Then I can text you when I find out when I can have her again? Then we can figure out when to set it up.”  
“Sure! Sounds good to me! Here, give me your phone.”

The man hands the woman his phone. She saves her number to his phone then saves his number to her own phone.

“Alright.” She gives him back his phone with a flirty smile. “Just so you know...you can text me even if it’s not about the play date.”  
“I think I will.”

Alex rolls her eyes. The woman can’t see it, but it seems like Alex is tired of putting up an act. Her phone (since for SOME REASON every kid has a cell phone these days!!) starts beeping as an alarm goes off.

“Uncleeeee! I have to go to my ballet claaaaass! You said we would only kill time, you didn’t tell me it’d be THIS much time!”

Since when does she do ballet?!?!

“Alright, alright. Sorry, gotta go. But if taking her to her ballet class every once in a while is the only way I can see her, then, well, it’s worth the drive, I guess.” He shrugs.  
“Well alright. But don’t forget to text me.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Good. Good luck in your class!”  
“Thank you, bye-bye ^-^”

They follow the man as he walks Alex towards the exit of the store. They stop and sit on the seats near the doors and the man takes out some money and hands it to her. She starts counting the bills with a bored look.

“Don’t forget that you’re gonna have to pay me double if you actually expect me to deal with other kids.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, it’s one of the rules I sent you, remember?”  
“Oh yeah. Well...can you make an exception? I’m a-”  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re a good, regular customer, blah blah blah. But if I made exceptions for everyone then I’d be stuck with headaches all the time. I’m fine playing an annoying kid to get people like you dates, but unless I’m getting an extra something out of it, I am NOT dealing with kids that are like how I act all the time. God, I can barely stand myself when I act like that.”

“Alright, fine, whatever. Well...when are you available next?”  
“Lemme see.”  
Alex takes out her phone and starts going through what Pap and Tella can only assume to be her calendar.

“Three weeks.”  
“That long?!”  
“Hey, there’s a lot of people using me for things like this. And there’s people that use me for more...physical things...and while I can manage to do a lot of these kinds of set ups, I have to have a day or two to recover from the physical ones.”  
“What do they have you do? Like...yard work? Chores? Something like that?”  
“PFFT?! HAHA! No. The things I do get me a LOT more money, and gives me stuff to use as blackmail.”  
“...Part of me is scared to ask what it is you do…”  
“Good, you should be scared.”  
“....”  
She sighs and pats his arm as if to comfort him. Which actually just confuses him.

“You’re one of the good guys, Joshua. Stay that way.”  
“.....”  
“Oh my GOD! I wish you could see the look on your face! It’s hilarious! Hahaha-but yeah, be careful with what parts of my life you get involved with or you’ll be in serious legal trouble.”

“............Do you need a ride home? 0_0; “  
“Yeah, that’d be great. I can’t exactly get an Uber without some type of bank card or credit card. And Dad would ask too many annoying questions if I put in his card info.”  
Joshua stands and gets his keys from his pocket while Alex hides her money in one of pockets.

Before they can leave Tella rushes up and scoops Alex up in her arms.

“HELL NO!!” Joshua jumps from fright and Alex just freezes in Tella’s arms, looking even paler than usual.  
“OKAY, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! One; that woman is going to find out you’re lying and two; WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I MEAN I HEARD SOME OF WHAT WAS GOING ON, BUT-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!” Josh is frozen with fear from the yelling woman, which he assumes is Alex’s mother.

“Don’t just stay here and risk getting in trouble! Go, dude! Go!” Alex makes ‘just go’ motions with her arms towards the door. Since he has absolutely no idea what to do, he just quickly spits out an ‘I’m sorry’ before rushing away.

Once he’s gone Tella sets her down and Pap just walks up to them with an extremely confused look. And...there’s a lot of worry mixed in that look too.

“ALEX! WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST SEE?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR FRIEND’S HOUSE!!” Pap tries to ease her mood as much as he can. Which isn’t very much right now.  
“Calm down a bit, she won’t be able to answer you if you’re yelling. It scares her.”  
She takes a huge, angry breath in and holds it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly, calming herself down a little.

“Okay...I won’t yell. Alex, what the heck was all of that? Who is he? Why aren’t you at your friend’s house?”

“That was a part of my little ‘business’, that was my ‘client’ today, Joshua and come on...you know I don’t actually have any friends. At all...so whenever I say I’m going to a ‘friend’s’ house, I mean I’m meeting an adult.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell any of us about this? Why didn’t you tell us you did stuff like this?”

“You guys never asked. You always just accepted the friend excuse and left it at that. If you guys bothered to ask more questions, I would have told the truth. And, in a way, I was telling the truth. I talk to the adults for a few days before setting up any kind of appointments. Setting rules, discussing prices, discussing what exactly they want me for, things like that. So aren’t people socially considered someone’s friends if they talk for a few days or something?”

“Wh-eh-whu-what?!”

Papyrus decides to lead the conversation for a bit to let Tella collect herself.

“Isn’t this ‘business’ dangerous?”

“I take precautions. I mean, yeah, I’ve gotten hurt here and there, and a few people tried to kidnap me...but I always get away in the end.”

“WH-?! Alex, what the heck?! You’re just...OKAY with those risks?!”

“Yeah.”

“O-okay, but WE’RE not okay with it!”

“So many horrible things I could say about life in response right now…”

“...Okay...say one or two of the horrible things you wanna say in response. Otherwise, I feel like this conversation will be one sided…”

“Okay. My immediate response would’ve been...no one is okay with me deciding to take my own risks, but everyone else is okay with FORCING risks on me that I’m not allowed to take proper precautions about by myself until I’m eighteen?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I have reasons I’m taking these risks BESIDES just for money. I know that no matter what type of appointment I set up, the more innocent or the illegal ones, each one can end horribly for me, but I know what I’m able to get out of it.

I can blackmail some of my clients for contact information and other info. I’ve been able to get to a lot of sketchy but helpful people. And without taking risks to get to those people, I’d still be letting you guys force risks of different kinds with me.”

“I-I don’t-”

“Health risks. You guys force health risks on me.”

“?”

“I’ve been able to find some doctors here and there that wanted my...services. And once everything was done, I was able to blackmail them for medical help. They’d be more than willing to set up some appointments with me if it meant keeping their jobs and keeping them out of prison. And since they already KNOW that I’m serious, they actually listen to my complaints and demands.

Instead of the other doctors who assume I’m faking illness to get out of school, these ones know that I’m not f*cking around. With anything. And now I have a list of things I want to be tested for when I’m eighteen and the other doctors will actually take me seriously.”

“But how are we for-”

“Forcing risks on me?”

“Yeah.”

“Well one of the things I want to be tested for is Celiac.”

“?”

“When you have that disease, eating gluten is like drinking acid, it tears up your small intestines and your body freaks out. It causes a lot of stomach problems too. And no matter how much I tell the doctors about my stomach pain, they do nothing and assume I just want an excuse note for school. So they send me home with Dad taking me less seriously too.

So when I tell dad that bread and noodles and anything with wheat in it hurts my stomach and sometimes even makes my stomach feel like it’s being SLICED OPEN and BLEEDING LAVA, he assumes I’m just a kid trying to get out of eating proper foods.

But the most recent doctor I was able to get to said I should try avoiding gluten and cross contamination. And even though you A$$HOLES make it impossible, I still avoid it as much as I can. And the less of it I eat, the better I feel.”

Tella finally jumps back into the conversation.

“Wait-is that why you’ve been eating less?”

“DUH!!” Alex lifts her shirt and thumps her fist against her ribs, which are slowly starting to show from her decreasing body fat.  
“You think I’d do THIS to myself without a reason?! I’d prefer to starve to death if it means my stomach stops hurting like that! Hunger pain is way easier to deal with than my other pains!”

“O-oh…”

Now Tella feels horrible. All those times that Alex was sad and saying she didn’t want to eat anymore, then telling her she can’t leave the table until she finished eating, or at least ate half of it...then she’d disappear into her room for hours...she was in pain...and she made it worse.

Because, just like Daniel, she assumed she just didn’t want to eat her dinner because it was ‘gross’ or something.

But she wasn’t a kid trying to get out of eating healthy foods, she was a kid trying to escape pain. And Daniel, Sans, Papyrus and herself all forced her to eat. And they thought those hours spent in her room was just her pouting. But she was probably just curled up in her blankets, trying to escape pain.

And she even went so far as to risk her safety to get even the slightest idea of what might be wrong with her...because no one else would help her…

“I’m sorry Alex...I didn’t know that-”

“Yeah! I know you didn’t know! But that shouldn’t have mattered! Even if none of you knew, your concern and love for me should’ve been enough for you all to keep trying to help me! But looks like there was none…”

“None what?”

“CONCERN AND LOVE! None of you love me, none of you where concerned for me, if you guys where I would’ve never been pushed into that feeling of...f*ck it...you guys proved you don’t care about my health, so what would my emotions matter to any of you?”

Pap was confused on what to feel right now. Anger that she thinks that of them? Sad for her? Sorry because he didn’t really help either? He was there for her to have serious talks with, but he ended up not taking too many of THOSE talks seriously...oh shit...wait a minute-

“Alex? Uhm...whenever you had me take you to the park to meet a ‘friend’...what actually went on during those times? I...lost you a few times...for a while...and then you’d suddenly show up…”

“Eh. I didn’t want my clients to know where I lived, so I’d ask you or anyone who was available to take me to the park. Then I’d sneak off to meet the clients that need me for more…*sigh* physical jobs at their car so they could drive me to where we agreed to have the appointment. Then once it was over, I’d have them drive me back to the park and I’d come up to whoever took me and say I was tired and wanted to go home.”

“Alex!! That’s dangerous!!”

“Relax. I always used...protection...against...you know...diseases. But there were times that they put me into other forms of danger and I had to slice them up a bit with my pocket knife and run back to the park. But I always made it out alright. With only slight bruising.”

“Alex! This is all horrible! We have to turn those people in!”

“Nope. If I let those guys get arrested for what they did to me specifically, it’d make it difficult to get more serious clients that I can use for help.”

“We can help you-!”

“Don’t make me laugh. Adults had MANY chances to help me and they didn’t. You guys refused to help me, so I help myself now. And whenever I NEED to, I blackmail others to help me.”

“Alex, things are different now! Now we know-!”

“Again with the ‘know’! Now we know, we didn’t know before, bla blah blah! I just told Tella that the lack of knowledge shouldn’t have been a problem if you guys REALLY cared!”

“We’re sorry! We’ll help you more! And from now on, even if we don’t know something, we’ll keep trying to help from now on, okay?! I promise, Tella and I will convince your dad to take you seriously from now on! A-and I’ll even come with you to any doctors appointments! That way if you dad doesn’t do something right I’ll be there to help you instead! If I see him be a pushover, I’ll be there to put my foot down and get you whatever it is you need! I promise!”

“...How do I know you’ll keep your promise? Adults always make promises to kids that they don’t keep.”

“I would never go back on this promise!”

“...”

“Please? Just give me a chance?”

“I gave you a chance! I always talked to you about my food problems-!”

“And I didn’t take it seriously, I know, I’m sorry! Give me one more chance?”

“.......Fine. ONE more chance. That’s it.”

“Oh thank God. Can you do me a favor and maybe...cancel any ‘appointments’ you have scheduled for a while?”

“That’s a pretty big favor…”

“Please?”

“...Fine...You better not make me regret trusting you…” She takes out her phone and seems to texting multiple people.

“Alright. It’s done. There goes hundreds of dollars…”

“Hundreds?”

“Hey! My body doesn’t come cheap.”

“OH MY GOD!!” Tella covers her ears and shakes her head while chanting ‘no no no no no’ and Pap gags as he imagines what she’s been paid to do.

“A-alright, Alex, y-you should really turn those people into the police…”

“And tell them what, exactly? That I sold myself illegally? That I used my services to blackmail adults to get what I want/need?”

“A-alright-just...stop what you’re doing, okay? You won’t need to do any of this EVER again! You won’t have to do all this to get whatever you need, you can trust us to help you now! We’ll get you anything and everything you need! I promise.”

“...Aaaaanythiiing?”

“Anything!”

“Alright...then...can you…” She takes a shaky breath and refuses to look at him, looking at the floor instead. “Get me a...therapist or something? I think I might need one…”

“Of course! L-Let’s go talk to your dad-!”

“Actually?! Can I maybe buy some fruit or something first? I’m very hungry…”

“Y-yeah! Let’s go!” He picks her up and carries her, not wanting to give anyone the chance to come anywhere near her. You never know who might be here, waiting for a chance to snatch her up for an ‘appointment’. Maybe even an UNPLANNED, UNWILLING appointment.

He carries her wherever she wants to go. To the fruit, to the register, and then on the way to her dad.

She scarfs down the strawberries she bought, glad to have something in her stomach for the first time all day. She actually didn’t even eat last night. She snuck her dinner into the garbage because she didn’t want to eat the cooking and hurt again.

 

Her Dad finally set up a bunch of appointments and threw fits if the doctors didn’t do anything while Pap tried to help.

The doctors finally got her a blood test, and that blood test lead to the doctors suspecting what do you know? Celiac. Yes, there’s a blood test for that.

To make absolutely sure, the doctors set up for her to have her intestines looked at. Yes! A child CAN have an endoscopy/colonoscopy! I guess the doctors in the state I live in just need to GROW THE BALLS to go that far. Instead of leaving a child to suffer for 18 d*mned years…

-  
https://www.rch.org.au/kidsinfo/fact_sheets/Colonoscopy/

More info for Celiac Disease in children-

https://celiac.org/about-celiac-disease/celiac-disease-in-children/

Back to the story

 

To make absolutely sure, the doctors set up for her to have her intestines looked at. Her small intestines where damaged and the doctors officially diagnosed her with it. They’re looking into more health problems, but the main thing hurting her has been officially discovered.

Her Dad and Sans ended up accidentally contaminating her by not paying enough attention to ingredients and by not using new pots and pans. No matter how many times you scrub those things, the heat already let it sink in, and it will cross contaminate her. No matter HOW MANY TIMES they scrub it. But, of course, they wouldn’t listen about that if just Alex told them. So they went to a specialist and what do you F*CKING KNOW? The specialist said the same thing.

Alex threw a complete fit about them not listening to her and not taking that seriously until they went to a specialist. At least Pap was on her side. But he was only one that believed it before the specialist confirmed it. Tella was actually unsure, so she was on no side.

But after a while of everyone getting used to it, Alex finally started to feel better. She was getting back to a healthy weight, eating anything and everything put onto her plate because she knows it won’t hurt, asking for seconds and sometimes thirds at first because she just missed being able to eat.  
Rice noodle spaghetti! Sans’ tacos with homemade seasoning to make sure it’s safe! Gluten free donuts! (Like three times the dang calories as a normal one, and is as dry as cardboard so she has to have like a whole glass of water with each bite...BUT IT’S STILL A DONUT!!) Lots of veggies! She loves the heck out of broccoli and zucchini! Lots of fruits! Lots of nuts and beans! Some noodles even being made out of beans. It tastes different from normal noodles but it’s still better than no pasta at all!

The only thing she’s upset about now is that she might have to cut out rice and corn. Some celiacs end up having to. She hopes she isn’t one of those ones. She’d miss rice noodles.  
Oh...and what do you know? She’s not allowed to have milk anymore either?! Oh. It might be only temporary?

https://www.beyondceliac.org/celiac-disease/related-conditions/lactose-intolerance/

She’s not allowed to have milk anymore either?! Oh. It might be only temporary? Well...as long as she has the chance of being able to have ice cream again at some point in her life, then she guesses it’s okay.

But with all the medical help and info, she’s been getting happier, healthier (still sickly, just not as much) and has even been playing with a few actual child friends instead of lying about her ‘friends’ being clients instead.

She feels physically and mentally happier.

Sans gets a bit irritated with the small energy boost she has, but she’s still a lot more mature than most kids and he can tolerate her a lot more than other kids, soooo...it’s alright.

Daniel still feels bad about everything that happened. But seeing her doing better makes him feel better too.

And Pap, of course, is having fun hanging out with her. Taking her to the park WITHOUT her disappearing for those ‘appointments’, playing some video games with her, telling jokes, he can even nap on a bench at the park without having to worry about her running off. Don’t worry, he falls asleep accidentally. But she wakes him up after a few minutes for him to play again. She’s not in any real danger. Well...uh...unless her ex clients decide to try and do something. But they haven’t YET, so she’s safe for now!

His favorite thing to do with her is still nap though. Did you really expect that part to change?


End file.
